Yvonne is Pregnant / Cathy Calls the Babies Stupid
Yvonne is Pregnant / Cathy Calls the Babies Stupid is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 7th 2019 Cast * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Yvonne-Kayla * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Eric the Punk-Eric * Ken the Emo-Dave * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * David the Screamo-David/Evil Genius/Zack * Joey the Metal-Joey * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Rachel-Jennifer * Alexandria-Allison * Charley-Susan * Rosanne-Princess * Tamara-Kendra * Doctor Dallas-Dallas * Cathy McCarthy-Cathy * Diesel McCarthy-Diesel * Kate McCarthy-Kate Transcript Yvonne: Ow (x30)! Paul the Mosh: Yvonne, what's wrong? Yvonne: I am now having baby, and it's coming! Paul the Mosh: Boys and Salli, the baby is coming, get in the car, the have to rush to the hospital and take your wives with you! Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, I'm gonna tell my parents now! (At the Hospital) Paul the Mosh: Doctor, is my wife okay! Doctor Dallas: Yes, She is in labor! Yvonne, all you have to do is to push (x25)! Yvonne: I'm trying, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The baby pops out) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor Dallas: I can see the baby! it's out! (Doctor Dallas grab the baby gently) Doctor Dallas: Congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her! Rachel: Yes, I'll called her Chloe! Paul the Mosh: That was a good name! Welcome to the Family little girl! Yvonne: However, there's a another one coming out. Doctor Dallas: Ah, I believe that will be twins. OK, put one more time. (The baby pops out) Doctor Dallas: Congratulations and this time, it's a boy, what would you like to name him! Yvonne: I'll call him, Michael! Paul the Mosh: Welcome to the Family my son. Doctor Dallas: The Metal Punks, you can come here to this room now. Kosta Karatzovalis: Aw, they both are so cute! Eric the Punk: They both are amazing! Ken the Emo: They both are awesome! Brian the Headbanger: They both are so beautiful! Joey the Metal: They both are so wonderful! David the Screamo: They both are so incredible! Salli the Popstar: They both are so handsome! Rachel: I agree with Salli and the Boys! Alexandria: Me too! Charley: Me three! Rosanne: Me four! Tamara: Me five! (Both babies is laughing) Eric the Punk: Well my brother, I hope your happy with your new twin babies. congratulations. Paul the Mosh: Thanks Eric. (but Cathy McCarthy pops up from out of nowhere in with disbelief) Cathy: Oh, there both looks stupid! Paul the Mosh: Cathy Abigail McCarthy, what are you doing here. Cathy: I say the babies are stupid. Paul the Mosh: That's it, I am calling your parents now. (on phone) Hello, Diesel McCarthy sir, you won't believe that what Cathy did. Diesel: Where is she. Paul the Mosh: She is at the hospital but even worse, she called my babies twin stupid. Can you please ground him. Diesel: What, oh my god, she is so grounded. Thanks for telling me that. But unfortunately, I don't have a car because Dylan and TJ are going to the movies to see The Secret Life of Pets 2. So why would you come down with the Metal Punks at my house, so she needs to be punished. Paul: OK, thanks, where coming, bye. (to Cathy) Let's go home now Cathy. Text: Later at Cathy's house Diesel: Cathy, I can't believe you called the babies twins stupid, you know that was very ungrateful. That's is it, you're grounded (x7) for 9 million days. Cathy: No, 9 Million days is too long. Diesel: Make that 10 million days. Kate: This means no Barney and Friends, no PBS Kids shows, no Nick Jr Shows, no Disney Juniors, no visiting to Grandma's house, no ice cream, no playtime, no toys, no dolls, no more watching the Save-Ums because the Metal Punks hates that show, no pizza, no teddy bears, no life, and further more! Cathy: But I'm sorry, Mom and Dad? Kate: Your apology won't work! Now go to your room and think about what you have done! Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ken the Emo: Don't worry Chloe and Michael, that mean looking Cathy McCarthy has been sent to your room getting grounded, here, I will give you your milk bottles! (Chloe and Michael chews there milk bottles) (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Cathy Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis